1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium on which moving picture data have been recorded together with script files including additional information related with the moving picture data.
The present invention further relates to a method of linking script files with moving picture data and relates to method and apparatus of reproducing the moving picture data along with script files thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk such as DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) being able to store digital data is widely used in these days. A DVD can store not only audio data but also moving picture data of long time. A DVD has two recording partitions, one for storing digital data stream such as moving picture data, and the other for storing navigation data which are used to control reproduction of the stored digital data stream.
Thus, when a DVD having digital data stream thereon is placed into a conventional DVD player, the player reads out the reproduction-controlling data written in the navigation data partition first and stores them in a memory equipped therein. Afterwards, the DVD player can select or search for an arbitrary section of moving picture data using the reproduction-controlling data in the memory and playback it.
A DVD may include additional information about moving picture data recorded thereon. Namely, a DVD may include scene descriptive texts and introduction of characters, etc. besides video and audio data. Such additional information may be informed to a viewer who wants more information about moving pictures being presented.
However, how to link such additional information with moving picture data and how to reproduce it along with moving picture data are not yet decided.